Fox Tears
by Sorairo Ryuu
Summary: [COMPLETE]Yukina is kidnapped by a serpent demon, and Team Urameshi sets out to save her... however, Hiei doesn't understand that there's no "I" in Team, only that there is a "me" in team. ((sequel coming soon .))
1. Hiei's Choice

Fox Tears  
  
By Dragon's Damnation  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...w00t!

* * *

It was finally over. The demon serpent lay dead in the crimson puddle of his own blood. But it wasn't the only one who lay there... suffering to draw in his breath.  
  
..::_Flashback_::..  
  
_Hiei stood up. "I won't allow it! We have to fight!"  
  
Kuwabara shook his head. "We'll be way out of our league."  
  
"I don't need an idiot's perspective," growled the fire demon.  
  
"Chill Hiei," Yusuke said slowly. "We don't have an idea what we're up against. We need to ask Botan about this one."  
  
Kurama shook his head. There would be no persuading Hiei from going... not when it involved Yukina, his ice apparition sister.  
  
"That devil of a beast has kidnapped my sister you idiots!"  
  
"Well go by yourself then shrimp boy! We'll come later after we learn more information," Kuwabara compromised.  
  
"Cowards! All of you are mere pacifist worms," Hiei roared as he leapt out of the window and raced out to the battle.  
  
The other three left to talk with Botan.  
_  
..::_End Flashback_::..  
  
He pushed himself up onto his knees and felt even more blood escape his body from his vital wounds. Now, he did wish he had listened to them. But now Yukina was safe. If he had waited.... It could've been her in the state he was in.  
  
..:: _Back to the Others_::..  
  
"Botan you can't be serious," yelled Yusuke, who had a look of utter shock in his expression.  
  
"I'm dead serious Yusuke. I can't change what's going to happen. Hiei's going to—"  
  
"Well then we are going to change it," Yusuke said, "Let's go!"  
  
"Let's go save Hiei's butt," yelled Kuwabara as he ran off after Urameshi.  
  
Kurama sighed with a grin, and raced off after them.  
  
Botan looked surprised. "They...just...left...me...here... Grrrr.... Yusuke..."  
  
..::_Back to Hiei and Yukina_::..  
  
The metal bindings on the tortured Yukina slowly melted away and she stumbled down. Seeing her rescuer, she ran over to him.  
  
"You... saved my life," she mumbled, kneeling down beside the wounded fighter. "Hey I recognize you... You're that guy that travels around with Kazuma Kuwabara and the others."  
  
"Yeah," Hiei choked out, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. Then he fell back onto the ground, but was caught in his sister's arms.  
  
"Just hold on, they'll be here soon," she said, trying to calm him down. She didn't think he'd make it.  
  
Hiei shook his head weakly. "I won't make it..."  
  
"Yes you will, don't talk nonsense!"  
  
He just looked away.  
  
"What is your name," questioned the girl.  
  
"Jaganshi Hiei," he said, his voice scratchy. Then he burst into a coughing fit. As he removed his hand from his mouth, he saw it was covered with blood and mentally cursed.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
He shook his head as everything began to fade. "I.... Just want you to.... Know... I'm.... your brother," he said quietly, his last breath escaping his body.  
  
..::_Two Days Later_::..  
  
"Yukina, I'm so sorry," Botan said soothingly, yet to no avail.  
  
"He's gone," she sobbed, burying her face in her hands. "It's alright Yukina, he did it to protect you..."  
  
"He's dead... he told me he was my brother and he died in my hands," Yukina squeaked out mournfully.  
  
Kuwabara just stood in the doorway, watching Botan trying to console the crying girl. "Poor Yukina," he said softly.  
  
Yusuke looked out the window, his eyes and mind very distant.  
  
Kurama was leaning against the wall, as usual, his head bent down. But this time, his bangs covered his eyes.  
  
Nobody noticed. They never really noticed his presence. But this time, they didn't notice something else.  
  
The warm summer breeze whistled through the old dojo, and Kurama realized that Hiei was really gone.  
  
................ then three tears hit the wooden floor.

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked it. I'd kinda be enthralled if you did, lolz. Please review! Now, this is a one shot and it will not be continued, so don't ask for it to be! Sorry that it's so short. I'm just trying to see if I'm good at writing YYH fics. Opinions please!_**


	2. Psssssst

Psssst... you didn't hear it from me, but I might write a **sequel** to this fic.....

-- Sorairo Ryuu


End file.
